Arros
Created by Scyphion Basic Info Full Name : Hatori Natashi Display Name: Arros Birth Date : 5/12/1996 Player : Beater, Clearer, Solo Player,???(It's a surprise) Age : 18 Gender : Male ' ' Status : Alive Hometown : Kyoto, Kansai Family : Adopted by Hitoshi (father) and Arisu (mother), has a brother but doesn"t know where or who he is. Skills *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? History Hatori lost his parents at age 9 in a freak storm when the house collapsed in on itself, killing both of his parents and his sister. When he came to, he found himself in a hospital. The effect of the head trauma he recieved caused him to forget everything about his parents except their faces. As soon as he recovered from the incident, he was separated from his younger brother, the only family he had left, and was bounced from foster home to foster home for 3 years. He was never wanted for adoption, mainly because he wouldn't speak to anyone, but Mr. and Mrs. Natashi decided to adopt him anyways. Mr. Hitoshi Natashi, a well renowned graphic artist, taught Hatori how to draw and express himself without having to talk, while Mrs. Arisu Natashi taught him how to sing. He, for the first time since the accident, felt like talking. He started participating at school and found out he loved physics and strategy. He would always save time for gaming though, a habit he picked up at one of the foster homes he stayed at. When Hatori turned 16, he started to take an interest in his fitness and took up kickboxing. He was a prodigy, taking out adults that have been practicing for years, mainly through his ability to read into people through small gestures they make. He was content with his life, but when he heard about Sword Art Online, he just had to have it. The creators of SAO saw potential in him as a valuable beta tester because of his knowledge as well as his reputation with physical fitness, When he got the game, he adopted his persona, Arros. He was always the person in the background, trying to make things work for the players, which include finding the dungeon, clearing a route there, etc. but he is not always successful. When Sword Art Online was released officially, he took up his old persona and started helping people out again, but he never got close to anyone, then Kayaba revealed his true objective. After the initial shock wore off, he was able to continue as Arros, since nobody really knew him, but he stopped helping others, except when it benefited him. Hatori started to gain popularity and was seen as a worthy target for "PKers" everywhere, but no one wanted to go that far into a dungeon or field to get him. He now spends his time trying to find the most secluded areas of the game, where he can be left alone, most of which are safe spots in dungeons. His greatest fear is the day he ventures too far and is stranded, alone, in areas no one will find him, left to die. Personality Hatori is a very quiet, competent person, but is kind to those he befriends, if he ever does. He always keeps a cool head and remains calm in every situation, even Kayaba's death trap. He has a borderline genius level intelligence and is determined to survive the game. He is emotionally stable and always reliable. It is hard for someone to gain his trust, but not impossible. He doesn't take well to people who insult his strength and expertise. He also doesn't believe in "no-win senarios." He will do almost anything to make it out of a situation. He hates being rendered useless and becomes extremely dangerous when cornered, much like an animal. Theme Song Ryuu loved the song, Guren no Yumiya. This is because it was the first song he learned to play, though he actually enters a state of mind and body more like Howling when fighting a powerful opponent. Quote "War is not about who is right...It is about who is left." (Right as in correct, not the direction) Statistics Weapon: One-Handed Straight Sword HP: ???? Level: ?? Skill Slots: ? Strength: ?? Constitution: ?? Dexterity: ?? Intelligence: ?? Charisma: ?? Willpower: ?? Perception: ??